


Solution

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Family, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Baby Hiro's crying is keeping Tadashi up at night. He has no idea what he'll do when school starts back up at this rate; he'll fall asleep in class! So he offers his parents what he believes is the perfect solution:"Can Hiro go live with Aunt Cass at night?"





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was funny, so I wrote it. As a reminder, I headcanon the Hamada parents to be named Ken and Danielle. I hope you enjoy!

Tadashi's eyes shot open against his pillow. Groaning, he lifted his head and glared down at his pillow in the darkness. The loud, noisy, distinct cries of his new little brother penetrated the walls of his room as if Hiro were lying right next to him.

If he'd known getting a new baby brother would have involved this, he would have said no to being a big brother.

...Actually, come to think of it, he _had_ said no to being a big brother. He remembered Mommy and Aunt Cass asking him when he was six what he thought of being a big brother someday, and he'd told them he was happy being an only child. Sure, he hadn't been mad when Hiro started growing in Mommy's tummy anyway, and he'd started to like the idea of a baby brother or sister while he was growing, and he loved Hiro now, but Tadashi had certainly never signed up for this. Especially not _this._

Tadashi listened to the sound of one of their parents trudging down the hall to Hiro's room. Tadashi's door was shut, but the cries grew louder as whoever it was took Hiro out into the hall and carried him back to their room.

With another groan, Tadashi slammed his head back onto the pillows. Hiro had been born on May 22, during the third to last week of the school year, and since the day he came home, Tadashi had gotten _no sleep_ whatsoever _every night._ He'd taken to sleeping the couch downstairs just so he could make it through school in the morning. And now, thanks to Hiro's crying, this was his summer vacation as well. It was the end of June and he was getting fed up with this. What was he going to do when school started back up? Move to the couch permanently? No way.

There had to be a solution to this. Tadashi was smart - he got good grades, and all his teachers said so - surely he could figure something out.

He loved Hiro. He did, truly. And he knew his parents loved Hiro just as much. So taking him back to the hospital and leaving him there was a no go.

Making him sleep outside probably wouldn't work either. It got cold at night and Hiro'd most likely get sick from laying in the backyard all night. That wouldn't be good.

Putting tape on his mouth sounded promising; that's what they did in the Saturday morning cartoons, after all. No, no - Daddy said it was bad trying to imitate cartoons, because if he sticks his hand in the garbage disposal, it'll get all cut up. So if they put tape on Hiro's mouth at night, his lips would probably tear off with the tape or something.

Tadashi forced himself to think harder. Whatever solution he came up with, it had to be a good one that both let him sleep and didn't hurt his baby brother in any way. What could they do about Hiro's constant crying waking everybody up at night?

Then the answer hit him, and the next thing Tadashi knew, he was flying out his bedroom door and bursting into his parents' room.

Mommy and Daddy jumped in bed as Tadashi slammed their door open. They were sitting up next to each other with the lights on, Hiro in Mommy's arms and doing something called 'breastfeeding' (Tadashi found it weird, mostly because Daddy and Aunt Cass' chests didn't do what Mommy's apparently did, but hey, apparently, he'd eaten the same way as a baby, so okay, whatever, he honestly didn't care). Hiro seemed too absorbed in eating to react to Tadashi's presence.

"Tadashi, what are you doing up?" Mommy asked, baffled. "It's two in the morning!"

"Hiro woke me up again," Tadashi answered, jumping to the foot of the bed and climbing up to sit at their feet.

"Ah, sorry, son," Dad smiled regretfully. "You should go back to bed. We've got Hiro quiet now."

"But not forever," Tadashi pointed out. "He's just gonna cry again later, and every night after tonight."

Daddy shrugged helplessly. "He's a baby, son. He'll grow out of this eventually. You did."

"That's gonna take forever, though," Tadashi whined.

Mommy sighed. "He has to eat, sweetheart. We can't starve him."

"You don't have to starve him," Tadashi refuted. "I just want him to stop waking me up at night. So I got an idea."

Mommy shot Daddy a confused look and Daddy raised an eyebrow.

"What's your idea?" Mommy ventured to ask.

Tadashi beamed; he couldn't help it - it was the perfect solution. Hiro would stop waking him up at night and still have someone to take care of him in a warm house.

Of course, being seven, he phrased his idea as a question, because ultimately it was up to Mommy and Daddy, and he had to convince them. "Can Hiro go live with Aunt Cass at night?"

Both Mommy and Daddy's eyes bugged out of their heads.

Hiro, for his part, didn't seem to hear him at all.

"WHAT!?" Mommy exclaimed. "Why would he do that!?"

Daddy blinked rapidly. "Live with Aunt Cass _at night?"_

"Yeah," Tadashi jerked his head, startled; he didn't think they'd have that heavy a reaction. "We can keep him during the day and Aunt Cass can take him at night. That way he doesn't wake any of us up."

Mommy stared at him as if he was crazy. "Why don't you ask her that?" she deadpanned.

"Okay, I will," Tadashi agreed.

Daddy, however, pressed his lips together to muffle a laugh. "I think he'd wake your poor Aunt Cass up, Tadashi."

Tadashi tilted his head. Oh yeah. Then she'd get no sleep either.

"That's fine," he quickly decided, though. "You get up to take care of Hiro, so she can, too. The point is, I'll get to sleep when school starts."

"When school starts," Mommy repeated. "In two months?"

"Yeah," Tadashi nodded. He put on his best pouty face. "If I can't sleep when school starts, then I'll fall asleep in class, and the teacher will get mad at me! Also, I'll miss all the fun learning! None of the other kids think adding and subtracting is as fun as I do, or get why I practice multiplication when we don't have to yet. I'm going to miss fun stuff if I fall asleep thanks to Hiro."

Daddy didn't hold back his laugh this time. "Oh my gosh. Honey, we're raising a nerd!" He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud. We could have had a little rebel and instead we got a nerd who loves learning. Come here, my little poindexter!"

Tadashi's face hardened as Daddy shot forward to scoop him in his arms and swoop him into his lap at the head of the bed. "I'm serious, Daddy!"

"So am I," he joked. "I always wanted a nerd. Your grandmother will be so happy, she _hated it_ when I used to sneak out of my elementary school classes to go play at the park. Geez, I can only imagine raising a kid like me. Your teachers would blow up our phones."

Mommy smacked his arm. "Ken, don't give him ideas. - Or tempt karma when it comes to Hiro."

"I'm not going to sneak out of class!" Tadashi grunted. School was fun, why would he do that? Daddy was just trying to be funny again, he bet. "You're not listening. My point is Hiro will have Aunt Cass to take care of him at night for you and won't wake us up anymore."

Mommy gave him a firm look. "Hiro's not spending every night with Aunt Cass, Tadashi. She has to run the café starting very early in the morning, remember? More importantly, Hiro's our baby, so _we_ take care of him first. It's not your aunt's job."

Daddy cocked his head. "I mean...what if we hired her to take him two nights a week? I kind of miss getting more than six hours of sleep a night. How much do you think we'd have to pay her?"

Mommy shot him a flat expression.

"I kid, I kid," Daddy shook his head. He peered down at Tadashi. "Mommy's right, son. It's our job to take care of him, not your aunt's. He's Mommy and I's baby, not hers. Hiro can't spend every night with her. We'll figure something out so you can sleep through the night again, but it's pretty selfish to try to push this on your Aunt Cass."

Tadashi recoiled. Selfish? Him? He wasn't trying to be selfish. This was supposed to be a solution to a problem. Solutions weren't selfish. "How? I've spent the night at her house before and she takes care of me like you do when I'm there."

"But not every night or so we can get rid of you," Daddy explained.

"I don't want _rid_ of Hiro," Tadashi protested. "I just want to sleep! I don't get why he cries so much anyway. It's annoying."

"He cries because he's hungry, Tadashi," Mommy told him gently. "He's not big like you; he can't walk down to the fridge to or use words to call us to help him yet. Crying's all he can do right now to get the attention he needs."

Tadashi furrowed his brow. "But he doesn't eat anything out of the fridge."

"That's not the point," Mommy echoed his earlier statement. "He's tiny. He needs help, and it's parents' job to take care of their babies _first._ Aunt Cass helps out and takes care of you once in a while, but she's not here for us to pawn you two off on whenever we want for any reason. She's not your nanny."

Tadashi blushed and squirmed in Daddy's lap. He hadn't been thinking of it that way. Aunt Cass was an adult and she loved them and took care of them exactly like Mommy and Daddy did, so it seemed obvious to him she'd help. And there was no way Hiro's cries would reach his room all the way from the Lucky Cat Café. It hadn't sounded selfish in his head before.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, guilt pooling in his stomach. "I thought it was a better than leaving him in the backyard at night."

Mommy's eyes bulged again. "WHAT!?"

Daddy burst out an astonished laugh. "You thought what exactly?"

Tadashi looked up at them. "I had other ideas, but they can't work. We all love Hiro, so he can't go back to the hospital, he'll catch a cold if he sleeps outside, and if we put tape on his mouth his lips will tear off. I thought making him live with Aunt Cass at night was the best solution, but I guess I was wrong."

Mommy's jaw dropped. "T-tape? Tear - Tear off? K-KEN, what have you been teaching our child!?"

Daddy blinked over and over. His eyes darted between Mommy and Tadashi. "...Wait, me? Why do you think I taught him that!? I never told him we should put Hiro in the backyard or duct tape his mouth shut!"

Tadashi frowned. "I never said _duck_ tape, Daddy. I was thinking of the clear tape. Duck tape would tear his whole face off."

For emphasis - because their parents really weren't getting it tonight - Tadashi mimed tearing his own face off, mock-yanking his forehead and chin and twisting his facial muscles.

Mommy put a hand on her forehead. "Oh my god. Oh my god. I have to tell Cass about this in the morning. Maybe we _will_ send one of you to live with her at night! Good lord, sweetheart, we need to have a talk about how what happens in your cartoons is not okay or how it works in real life."

"But Daddy and I already had that talk."

Mommy glared at Daddy.

Daddy put his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me like that, Danielle! We never talked about - about THIS!"

Tadashi furrowed his brow. He didn't understand what was going on anymore. He tried to redirect the conversation back to the topic at hand. "So what are we gonna do about Hiro?"

Hiro, who was blissfully ignoring them as he continued to eat.

Daddy rubbed his face. "Uhh, we'll think of something, _together_ I might add, in the morning, champ. You should go back to bed. We'll keep Hiro in here tonight so he doesn't cry much at six the morning and wake you. Go on."

Tadashi reluctantly turned around and slid off the bed. "You sure?"

"Yes, honey," Mommy said, voice suddenly tired. "We love you. Good night."

"Nighty night," Tadashi muttered, heading for the door. "We are going to do something, though, right?"

"YES," Mommy and Daddy answered briskly together.

Tadashi brightened a little. At least that was settled, even if they didn't have a real solution yet. And he could go back to sleep without worry now.

As he left their room, he didn't hear his parents say:

"We really knew what we were signing up for when we decided to have kids, didn't we, Ken?"

"Not in the slightest. So, we can't hire your sister to watch the boys two nights a week...?"

A snort. "If I thought she'd say yes, I'd say yes, but no."

**Author's Note:**

> This was funnier in my head...Ah well. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
